Get Out Alive
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: A song fic for the Aliens movies. Song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace


**This is my second fic. So be truthful and tell me what you think. This is a one-shot. Anyway this is an Alien song fic, and in first-POV. Enjoy.**

**Warning _T_ for: language and some violence. **

**Get Out Alive**

I was running.

"**No time for goodbye" he said**

**As he faded away**

**Don't put your life in someone's hands**

**They're bound to steal it away**

**Don't hide your mistakes**

"**Cause they'll find you, burn you"**

**Then he said**

Running as fast as I can. These things, these...aliens. They're everywhere. Killing anything that get in their way. My friends, family, ship mates...dead...all dead. I have nothing left, except for my life. I knew this was a big mistake in the beginning, when they found the eggs. I still remember pleading to my brother, not to volunteer for the test. I even begged him, shouted to him, "You will die!" He turn to me and said, "So be it, as long as it for my country." Then he left.

_For my country. For my country. For...my...country_

Those three words. Those three **fucking** words. I can't get them out of my head. Then as I was running, I tripped over something and fell. I laid there on my stomach, with my gun in front of me and tears rolling down my cheeks.

"_Why_?" I thought, "_Why, would you leave me, David. Why? Why?" _Pounded the ground. I pounded and pounded and pounded, until my hand hurt from the force. Slowly, I got to my knees. Once on my knees, I wiped my tears away, but new once replaced them.

"_SCREEEEE!"_

I jumped. That noise, it sends shivers down my spine, every time I hear it. I looked back, and saw nothing, but they were close. I grabbed my gun off the floor and started to run again.

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

_Clank_

I looked back and saw some aliens behind me. I turned, but still going away from them. And fired my gun.

_TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT!_

I heard screeching from the aliens as my bullets hit their bodies. I stop firing and continue to run. Knowing that if I stop, another one might try to kill me. My legs started to hurt, but I didn't care. Just then, I fell through a hole.

"**This is my last time" she said**

**As she faded away**

"**It's hard to imagine**

**But one day you'll end up like me"**

**Then she said**

I fell, until I hit the ground.

"_Damn it." _I thought.

I try to see where I am, but it was too dark. Luckily my gun has a light. I turned on the light and start to take a look around. Getting up I start walking. I walked, until I heard moaning. So I turn my light to where the sound was coming from. There I saw...

"Stacy!" I yelled. Running toward my Finance, I wasn't aware of the eggs around me. How could I, I was happy to see her alive. Once I reached her, I started to get here out. It took awhile (for she was in some weird substance I haven't seen before,) but she was out, and alive.

"Stacy. Stacy. Wake up, please, please baby, wake up." I said, while looking at my finance closed eyes.

Slowly they opened and I saw her beautiful green eyes, staring back at me.

"Brian?" She asked, thinking she was hallucinating.

"Yeah." I answered.

Then...

_Slap_

She slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

She looked at me and said, "That, Brian Jonathan, was for leaving me and being brought here."

_Oh._

"Stacy, I..." Before I could say anymore Stacy cut me off, by kissing me.

The kiss seem to last for along time until she broke away.

"And that," she said, "was for coming back for me."

She looked at me to say something, and I said, "Yeah, I could stand the thought of leaving you."

"_Like I'm going to tell her that, I fell threw the floor, that I wasn't planning to fall though. That would ruin the moment." _I thought.

Stacy than open her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a screech.

"_SCREEEE!"_

"_The aliens!"_

We than heard crackle noises. So we both turn and I shined my light, and we saw the eggs opening up.

I quickly turn to Stacy and said, "We got to go."

Stacy nodded, and I picked up my gun and another gun that said "Lt. Drivewell." and ran after Stacy.

"Here." I said as I handed the gun to Stacy.

"Thanks." She said and took the gun, and we started running. Only I'm not going to leave her again.

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive**

**Run for your life**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Run for your life (Life)**

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Run for your life**

"We need to kill these things!" Stacy said.

"How?" I asked.

I watch Stacy thought for a moment while we were running. I also was thinking then, I got it. I turn to Stacy, but she was already looking at me. I looked in her eyes and saw the same look I always see when she came up with an idea. I also gave her a look that means that I too thought of a plan.

Stacy looked at me and said, "Thinking what I'm think?"

"Set the reactor core to selfdestruct." I awnser.

She nodded and together, we are headed to the reactor core, and once we reach the reactor core we set it to self-destruct. As we ran down the pathway we try to look for other survivors. It wasn't until we were one level below the reactor core when I heard something.

"Stacy, stop." I said.

Stacy stopped and turn to me.

"What?" She said.

"Listen." I told her.

After a few moments we heard gun shots.

BAM-BAM-BAM

Sounds like a shot gun.

I look at Stacy and we both ran to the shots.

BAM-BAM "GO TO HELL, YOU SONS OF BICHES!"

It was close. We ran until we reach a room that said "Medical Care" and went inside. When we went in we saw three people holding of a swarm of aliens. Quickly me and Stacy went into action. I was shooting the aliens while Stacy went to grab the three men and women. The aliens saw Stacy and went after her. I could let that happen. SO I Quickly took out the tree in front and injured the other two. I then quickly reloaded and took out one that was about to pounce on Stacy and took out the two injured ones. Each giving a loud, painful screech. I heard Stacy say "Follow me." and watch as the two women and one man follow Stacy towards me and left trough the door. I than saw five aliens coming out of the vents. So quickly, I grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin and threw it toward the aliens, and closed the door as the grenade exploded.

Panting I ran after Stacy and the others. Once I caught up, I gave Stacy a kiss and said, "That was a brave thing you did Stacy."

She smiled and said, "Thanks, you were brave too."

I smiled back and turn to the three people.

"So," I started, "what are your names?"

The blond hair woman looked at me and said, "I'm Captian Ashely Parlance."

The Bald guy was next. "I'm Sgt. John "Train" Prance. And this," He then points to the brown hair woman and said, "is my twin sister, Corporal Jane L. Prance."

I look at them and nodded.

"My name is Lt. Brain Jonathan, Engineer, and this is my finance, Staff Sgt. Stacy Cornway."

"Nice to meet you Stacy." John said.

Stacy just nodded.

"Now," I said to get the other threes attention, "since we need to get out of here. You three will help assist me and Stacy to blow this God forsaken place sky high. But first we need to find a ship so we can get out of here."

"We already have a ship." Ashely stated.

"Really, where?" Stacy asked.

"Hanger three." June said.

"Then in that case," I said, "lets get to the reactor core." And off we went. To blow this place and go home.

Once we reached the door that leads to the reactor core we stopped. I turn and explain the plan once more to the others. I than got ready to open the door. The others held their weapons ready. I looked at Stacy and she nodded. I gave a nerves breath of air and opened the door. Then we all stormed in.

**If I stay it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go I can only hope**

**That I'll make it on the other side**

I than looked around, I saw no signs of aliens.

I look back at the others and said, "Alright let do this thing." And we started to run toward the reactor core. Just than something huge fell in front of us. So we stopped and saw a giant alien.

"What the is that! What the hell is that!" John yelled.

I look at the giant alien and yelled, "IT'S THE QUEEN!"

Everyone got their guns ready. Just than the Queen started to charge.

**If you want to get out alive**

"RUN!" I yelled, and everyone moved.

**Run for your life**

I just got out of the way, just as the Queen was about to hit me.

**If you want to get out alive**

"SHOOT!" I yelled, and everyone started to shoot the Queen.

**Run for...**

"SCREEEE!" The Queen said as bullets hit her.

She than turned and start charging again. This time at John, seeing this as a perfect chancce. June saw this and she started to shoot the Queen. While firing June yelled for John to get out of the way.

"JOHN MOVE!" Jane yelled at her brother.

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

**Run for your life**

John turn his head and sees the Queen coming at him. John watch as the Queen stops and starts swinging her tail. At him. Wide eyed John ducks in time for the tail to pass over his head. He than tries to move out of the way. Only the Queen than swung back and hit John into a wall.

"Arg!" John said as his back his the metal wall of the ship.

"NO!" June yells as she runs toward her brother. Unfortunately, June wasn't paying attention and the Queens tail knocks her off her feet. The Queen than starts heading towards June, when Ashely fires a rocket launcher at the Queens side, knocking her off balance.

"SCREEE!" The Queen screech.

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**

I than took the opportunity and grabbed June of the ground, and ran towards her brother. Once I got there John was trying to stand.

"John!" I said, as I got June there. "Are you okay?"

**Run for...**

BOOM! I heard another Rocket hitting the Queen following a loud screech.

"Yeah, I'm fine as hell." John said.

"John, I'm glad your alive. But, damn it John, don't scare me like that." I heard June said.

"What. I scared you. Well, I'm sorry, but we got a Queen here that is keep us from blowing this damn place up. And besides your cute when your concerned about me." John said to June.

June than hit John on his head.

"Ow, what was that for June!" John said.

While the twins were fight amongst themselves, I turn to the Queen which is trying to get Ashely. Than ran to where Ashely was and hoped to drive the Queen away.

**If I stay it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

I ran only to see Stacy running towards Ashely as well. Only the Queen took notice and started after Stacy. I screamed as I watch Stacy gets hit in her side. Towards the reactor core.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I ran to Stacy. However before I got there the Queen swings her tail into my stomach. Which sends me flying 15 feet in the air, and into the opposite wall.

"Arg." I said as I hit the wall and fell 15 feet on my face or stomach.

**If I go I can only hope**

I struggled to get to my feet but once I did, I grabbed a grenade and ran towards the Queen. The Queen saw me and tried to stop me with her tail, but I dove out of the way. Once I got close enough I pulled the pin and threw it at the Queens head.

"DIE YOU BASTERD!" I yelled.

**That I'll make it to the other side**

The grenade went into the Queens neck and...

BOOM!

The grenade exploded and blew up the Queens head killing her. After the Queen was dead I ran to where Stacy might be. I look and saw...

Nobody. Where is she. I looked and look and look, but I couldn't find her. I fell to my knees and cried. I heard John setting the reactor core to self-destruct. June and Ashely was comforting me but to no prevail.

**If I stay it won't be long**

**Till I'm burning on the inside**

**If I go, and if I go**

"CORE REACTOR SET TO SELFDESTRUCT. FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL DETNANATION." Said Mother.

"Come on." Said John, "We got ten minutes until we get to the ship."

June and Ashely nodded, and stood. I how ever was motionless. John looked over me and picked me up. We started running to the ship, but I kept looking back to see it Stacy was following us. Nothing.

**Burning on the inside**

"TEN MINUTES TILL SELFDESTRUCT." Mother said.

"Hurry." June said, as we ran harder.

I look around and I see rooms full of aliens. Trapped. But even though I want these creatures to die, I felt that they won't suffer as much, as I want them to be.

I watch June open the door to deck 3, and we went inside. Once I saw the ship i was marveled, but I didn't stay there long, as June grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

**Burning on the inside**

"FIVE MUNITES TILL SELFDESTRUCT." Mother said.

"Hurry, John fire up the boosters." Ashely said.

"I'm hurrying." John said.

I then felt someone buckling me up. I turn and saw June. Once she buckled me up, she started to do the same.

"TEN SECONDS TILL SEFLDESTRUCT." Mother said.

"Go." I heard Ashely yelled, and John put it to thrusters and the ship takes off.

"TEN."

"NINE."

"EIGHT."

"SEVEN."

"SIX."

"FIVE."

"FOUR."

"THREE."

"TWO."

"ONE."

"ZERO."

Nothing.

"What happen why didn't it self destruct." June asked.

"I don't know June." John said, "Maybe..."

BOOOOOM!

Everyone watch as the ship blew up. Seeding debris everywhere.

Everyone was happy that the danger has passed. Everyone but me. I lost every thing. My friends, family, shipmates and now my one person I love. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't care I lost every thing, even love.

**Burning on the inside**

I then felt a hand taking hold of mine. I look over and see June. I watch as June wiped away my tears. Then for a split second I see Stacy. Standing behind June, only to disappear and sending mist into June. I then watch June unbuckling her seat, only to stand up and sit down on my lap. June than rest her head to my chest.

Things were quite until, June said something that will change myself for ever.

She said, "I love you."

When she said that my eyes widen. I looked down only to see June eyes closed. She was asleep. I then saw John looking at me, with a look that says "Take care of her." I gave him a reassuring smile saying, "I will." Now I felt my eyes looking at June sleeping figure. I felt something that I thought I lost. Love.

As sleep starts descending upon me one thing was clear.

I got out alive.

A/N Wow. Four hours. That how long it took me to finish this non-stop. Wow. Anyway I was thinking about a sequel to this story. But that is mostly depends on you reader. Anyway, review and tell me in your review if you want a sequel or not. Until then Sergeant Daniel out.


End file.
